A notification may promote collection of a commodity if the commodity is placed at a location different from an original display location in a shop. In addition, a degree of urgency for the collection may be notified in accordance with a category of the commodity when notifying of collection. This is because a quality such as freshness of the commodity is gradually degraded if the commodity is placed at a location different from the original display location. It is required to place the commodity at an appropriate location to keep quality thereof.